Ammon Thomas
Ammon Thomas (b. 2004) is the younger brother of D. Isaac Thomas. 2004-2010: Early Life Ammon Thomas was born in 2004 to Rachel and Ted Thomas in Lubbock, Texas. They had birthed his relatively iconic brother, D. Isaac Thomas, three years prior. Because Ted was in the military, Thomas and his family moved from Utah to Texas, and then to Germany. In 2004, Ammon’s parents divorced, and Thomas and Ammon remained with their mother. They returned to the U.S.A. after spending 2.5 years in Germany. 2011-2019: Career Origins Boys vs. Girls In 2011, Ammon helped D. Isaac Thomas develop the early stages for Boys vs. Girls. On Storybird In late 2012 and early 2013, he wrote a few books in the Dougall-Fowl Universe. On YouTube Ammon Thomas created his YouTube account in 2015, naming it Miner1313. As of August 2016, he has made twenty-eight videos. Most of his clips are in 480p or HD. He has had a moderate level of interaction in the comment sections, and often speaks with slang and spelling twists. Selecting a Career In December of 2017, he made gingerbread houses with his brother. By this point, he had created a new account. In 2019, he seemed well-pressed to be a software designer, an eerie parallel to Summer Petersen of the D.I.T. Literary Universe. However, he changed his mind after beginning high school, resolving to be an artist instead. D.I.T. books *''Superquack'' *''Boys vs. Girls: The Coming Darkness'' *''The Unknown Story'' *''Once Upon an Ending'' *''Us.'' *''Boys vs. Girls: The Fate of the Towers'' *''Superquack III'' Personality Ammon Thomas has been shown as a mild-mannered, mysterious, shy and analytical man of science. He is compassionate, to a limited extent, and very playful. He often had a wisecracking sense of humor that often caused his friends relief and relaxation. His points of view were often very stereotypical and family-driven, unlike D. Isaac Thomas', which were very logical and driven by friends. As Miner1313, he was optimistic and skilled; D. Isaac Thomas once referred to him as "the kickass Robloxian pro." He was a fan of Minecraft and the "Pokémon" series, among others. He was also relatively nice. However, on Movellas he appeared to be naive, as he didn't understand people's accusations of him spamming and at some point insensitively yelled at a user demanding that he burn his family issues in the depths of hell. Etymology *It is unknown quite what the name "Ammon" means. It derives of the assumed root עמם. There are two separate roots of the form עמם ('mm) in the Bible, which don't seem to have anything to do with each other. The assumed root עמם ('mm) is never used in the Bible, so it is unknown what it might have meant. But cognate verbs mean to be comprehensive or include, and it yields some derivatives that have the meaning of togetherness. But the root also yields the following, less abstract words: The masculine noun עם ('am) means "a people" in ways ranging from virtually all mankind to a specific nation to the population of a town. It sometimes occurs to differentiate between common folks and their leader, or to indicate people in general or simply general public, such as where the prophet speaks of the Gate of the People. It could also mean "paternal kinsman." The word עם ('am) postfixed with the letter yod forms the compound עמי (ami) meaning either my people (kinsman), or people (kinsman) of. The second root has nothing to do with the first. The verb עמם ('amam) means to darken or dim, and figuratively to make secret. *Thomas means "twin". *Miner1313 is a fan of Minecraft, and the four digits were added as a result of somebody already having the usernames "Miner," "Miner1," "Miner13," and "Miner131". In D.I.T. Media In Ammon Hopp Visits the Moon, the protagonist, Ammon Hopp, is named after Ammon. Ammon Kendels, a character from the Ronald Potter saga, is named after Thomas' half brother as well. Charles has a half brother who was deliberately made extremely similar to Ammon. Trivia *Ammon is similar to D. Isaac Thomas because they both have a passion for art. However, while Thomas considers drawing a hobby, Ammon seeks to make a name for himself as an artist. *The only book in the D.I.T. Literary Universe Ammon has read cover-to-cover more than once is Superquack II. References External Links * * Category:People Category:Thomas family Category:People from Texas Category:2000s births Category:Superquack Category:Dougall-Fowl Universe Category:Boys vs. Girls